User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 79 - Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles
Episode 79: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles Premise: The finalists use all the supplies they can find from the plane wreckage as well as any modes of transportation to race to the finale location in Hawaii. Cody and Sierra grow closer and Heather and Alejandro bicker. Location: Drumheller, Mexico, Pacific, Hawaii Challenge: Race to Hawaii Song: I'm Gonna Make It (Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra) Winner(s): Heather (finalist), tie between Alejandro and Cody Elimination: None My Favorite Part: The tone and energy of the whole episode I absolutely adore this episode. I don't even know which is my favorite episode this season. It's either this episode or Bridgette Over Troubled Water. Much like the latter, this episode does everything right. It has fantastic tension throughout the episode. We have external tension between Heather and Alejandro that is executed really well. We have Alejandro still mad at Heather for voting for him in the last elimination ceremony and Heather scoffing him off, saying that he would have done the same. I like their insanely competitive attitudes throughout the whole episode and it's hilarious watching them face off against each other. Cody also faces a form of tension; that is, internal tension. He's constantly having doubts and he still can't believe that he made it so far in the game (I'm sure many of us weren't expecting him too :P). At the same time, he's having doubts on whether or not he's going to make it. But throughout his journey, he forms a strong friendship with Sierra and their friendship seems really legitimate here. I admire their friendship and it's great to see them stick up for each other. We have Cody bringing Sierra along with the ride, not wanting to abandon her in the middle of nowhere, and Sierra encouraging Cody not to give up, which also introduces some really good morals, like Bridgette Over Troubled Water. I know Total Drama isn't exactly the show to teach morals, but in this episode, it executes two good morals perfectly. The first one is: one good turn deserves another. This is executed in that Sierra does a lot of good for Cody by supporting him throughout the game and Cody returns her kind acts back by helping her out. The other one: never give up hope. That's certainly a moral I really need to get into my head considering how difficult college is. She tells Cody to keep going and not give up in the game. She continues to have faith in him along the way and strongly believes that he can do it if he keeps trying and never gives up. And he does keep going. Sure, they face bumps along the way, like a dangerous storm and their form of transportation being destroyed, but they keep finding different ways to get by and they definitely pay off. But back on the topic of this episode, the morals are executed well and there's definitely some great tension in the episode. We feel connected as to how all the contestants are feeling and it really keeps us invested throughout. The challenge is definitely brilliant and I really like the idea of a cross-country race as one of the final challenges of the season. It's executed really well and does a great job of establishing the episode's atmosphere and tone. Is it funny? Heck yes! There are several good jokes in this episode. The episode starts off with Chris making a list of all the things that he lost on the jet and hypocritically accuses Heather and Alejandro of thinking about nothing but themselves. There was also another scene when Cody finds Sierra from the wreckage and she says that she had the same dream, except Cody had a mountee hat and a loin cloth. It was hilarious seeing Heather and Alejandro bicker with each other and constantly get distracted by each other. I also laughed at that scene when they fall at the dock at Tijuana Beach, they're on top of each other in a winky-face position, and Alejandro is like, "I hate you!" and Heather responds, "I feel exactly the same!" I swear, I was expecting them to make out! Feral Zeke's appearance always bugs me, but I will admit that in this episode, when he chases Heather and throws her out of the train, it was really funny. I laughed when Heather yelled "in your face!" to the French lady sitting across from her and she's like, "Umm...I like tacos!" And it was hilarious the way she calls Alejandro "Eviljandro". Her sarcasm, as usual, is hilarious to listen to, and she definitely proves that she's an expert at turning people off. That brief scene of Sierra and Cody acting like an old married couple was funny, along with the part when they almost hit Chris and Chef. Not to mention that scene when Sierra loses all respect for Chris and demands that the McClean museum/guestroom be destroyed!! The song was very entertaining too and reminded me very much of Life Is A Highway. The final boat race kept me at the edge of my feet and kept me wondering who was going to be the finalist for the challenge. Cody and Alejandro fighting with the swordfish was a clever touch and I was really happy that Heather made it to the final 2. Chris purposely stalling the tie breaker part was kind of dumb, but aside from that small moment, this is a really amazing episode. This is definitely Top 10 worthy. Category:Blog posts